


Angels Never Die (Preacher AU)

by Fluffyboots



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blasphemy, Concept, Flirting, Humor, Levi the flirtatious french fry, M/M, Preacher AU, Snippet, gen - Freeform, mild violence, piss take, preacher Eren, that's all folks, vampire Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyboots/pseuds/Fluffyboots
Summary: A short snippet of a Preacher (TV) AU.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138442
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Angels Never Die (Preacher AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story that was requested on Tumblr. It's a Preacher AU and may be somewhat confusing if you're not familiar with the show, but you might still like it. *shrug*
> 
> This is more of a concept piece and won't be continued, unfortunately.

Eren had a purpose now, he was sure. It was a difficult thing to find in a small and insignificant town. Being the local preacher gave some meaning to his life, a slither of satisfaction among the endless injustices, but few actually cared. In most of his sermons, it felt as though he was trying to enlighten an immovable brick wall.

  
Except now, he _could_ move it. With this… gift _._ He was chosen, either by god or the mysterious being that inhabited his body, to fulfil his true destiny. His purpose. The power to bend the will of another, invade an obstinate mind and correct all immoralities.

  
It had been assigned to him.

  
There was a reason, there must be, and that was why he was currently murdering a pair of bothersome angels. They came here to take it from him. His power. His _purpose._

  
A splintering crack filled the room as Eren hit a man over the head with a vase, the rectangular glass thick enough to not shatter upon impact. Blood gushed out of the wound, then the angel fell to the floor to lay beside his slain partner. Both were unmoving while crimson liquid pooled beneath them. He felt bad for the hotel staff. The carpet was beyond repair long before they arrived, but he imagined that walking in to such a scene would be somewhat stressful for them.

  
Panting from exertion, Eren looked to the man relaxing in the leather armchair, pale fingers gripping the end of a cigarette as he smoked it leisurely. “Thanks for the help.” 

  
Levi hummed while snuffing out the cigarette. “Let’s get out of here. As entertaining as it was, I don’t feel like watching you kill these assholes again.”

  
“Isn’t there a way to stop them?” Eren glanced down, shifting his foot to avoid getting blood on his polished shoes. The pesky thing about angels was that they never failed to come back. “What if we cut them up or something?”

  
“Don’t tell me you’ve got a kink for decapitation?”

  
“No! I just thought destroying the body might prevent them from coming back.”

  
“They materialise new bodies each time. We could build a literal mountain of their corpses, all identical to the last.” Levi pocketed his pack of cigarettes as he got out of the chair. He picked up the black umbrella from the floor, its metallic tip dripping red from when Eren used it to stab the first angel. Levi chuckled darkly, eyes landing on Eren’s face. “Cool shit, right?”

  
Eren wiped his hands on his trousers as he walked towards the door - the perks of wearing black clothing. Once he’d checked the hall was clear, he headed towards the elevator. It was run-down and rusted, the condition poor enough to make Eren question the structural integrity of it. He stepped inside regardless, waiting for Levi to join him before he pushed the button for ground-level. Fortunately for them, it wasn’t all that uncommon to see someone with bloodied hands in this part of town.

  
“I’m beginning to think you don’t practice what you preach,” Levi said while they waited for the doors to shut.

  
“I don’t claim to be a good person, only that I try to make the right decisions.” Eren released a deep breath, dirty metal rattling as they were finally boxed in. “I don’t feel guilty. This is God’s will, after all.”

  
“Uh-huh.” Levi turned to Eren, raising an eyebrow as the corner of his lip pulled up into a devilish smirk. “I’ve never fucked a man of god before.”

  
Eren averting his eyes to watch the flickering yellow lights on the control panel.

  
“You think I’m joking?”

  
“I’m not going to have sex with a vampire,” Eren said. “You’d probably turn my soul to ash.”

  
Levi frowned at him. “You already have the unholy demon spawn of heaven and hell inside you, why not an immortal blood-sucker as well?”

  
Eren buried his face in his palm. “What the fuck?” 

  
“I’m just saying… spiritual ramifications are the least of your concerns.”

  
It was silent except for the electric hum of the elevator. The contraption moved slow, jolting and clunking as the old machinery struggled to take them down. Eren found the conversation uncomfortable, especially since Levi was irrefutably attractive. Had his mind constructed a few sinful fantasies since they had met? Perhaps. 

  
“You’re thinking about it,” Levi broke the silence. “I can tell.”

  
Eren paused for a moment, trying to collect himself before giving what his flustered mind thought was a witty come-back. “You’re a psychic now, too?”

  
“I don’t need to be.”

  
Lost for words, Eren gave a sigh of relief as the elevator came to a stop, its cheerful ding removing some thickness from the air. His fingers gripped the door to force them apart, and he slipped out of the confined space as soon as he was able.

  
They promptly exited the building and strode through the parking lot, faded concrete sizzling beneath their feet. The scorching heat made Eren’s skin clammy, his clothes heavy and uncomfortable as they clung to him more with every step. The downside of wearing black. 

  
Eren glanced over and wasn’t surprised to see that Levi had put his umbrella up, the parasol protecting his pale skin from combustion. The gooey blood on the tip glistened proudly in the sunshine. Levi also had a pair of tinted aviators on, the accessories almost comical in unison. “You look ridiculous,” Eren said. 

  
“What else is new?” Levi pushed up his glasses as they continued towards the car. “I’d rather look like a goth than a beer battered French-fry.” 


End file.
